Boyfriends, Birthdays and strange packages
by vogonz
Summary: Greg and Nick celebrate Greg's special day. Fluffy Fluffy fluffy. Contains SLASH you don't have to read it if this offends you.


A/N Thought up this little thing when my dad got some cider the other day not really much point just some fluffy fun.

BTW CSI ain't mine. No profit made from this etc.

Greg pushed his key into the lock of his flat, sighing he bent down and picked up his post, bill, bill, bill, birthday card, birthday card, strange package from the UK. He dumped the lot dawn on the kitchen counter and headed to the shower and then to bed completely forgetting about the package sitting in his kitchen.

There was a loud knocking on his door, yanking him out of his well deserved slumber. Grumbling under his breath he headed towards the door. Unhooking the latch he opened the door to reveal a rather giddy looking Nick. Greg could not help but grin back, any trace of annoyance gone as he stepped aside to let his boyfriend in the flat. Nick then did something uncharacteristic he picked Greg up and spun him around, kissed him then put him back on his feet.

"Happy Birthday G" he said giving him an Eskimo kiss then producing a card from behind his back. Smiling Greg opened the card it was a typical "happy-birthday-I-love-you-my-beautiful-boyfriend" type thing. Inside was a voucher for a music store, "I didn't know which CD to get so I thought it was best to let you choose" Nick said sheepishly, Greg laughed and kissed him.

"Thank you" Greg said and kissed Nick again "now, I think its time for coffee" he stated heading to the kitchen dragging Nick with him. Greg flicked on the kettle and turned to Nick, he spotted the post next to him. "Hey Nicky pass me that mail please".

"Here you go"

He opened the cards and put them up on the counter, he ignored the bills and looked at the package quizzically. Opening the jiffy bag a piece of paper fell out followed by a DVD ox shaped package wrapped in bright wrapping paper. Behind down he picked up the paper unfolded it and read the writing on it.

_Hello Greggo_

_Happy Birthday. Long time no see my friend, sure plenty of phone calls but it's just not the same. Any way I got you a little something that I thought might be right up your street. I found it hilarious. Make sure you don't eat while watching you will choke. _

_Speak soon _

_Wassail and much love _

_From Ellie Wellie xxxxxx_

Greg smiled, he loved his English friend, she was even wackier than he was.

"Who's it from G" asked a curious Nick

"Ellie she's a friend from England we've known each other for years we met in Norway she has family there too."

"Cool" Greg picked up the present Ellie had sent and opened the gaudy paper inside was a stand-up comedy DVD by a guy named Ross Noble. Interesting thought Greg. "What'd you get?"

"Stand-up gig, by Ross Noble ever heard of him?"

"Can't say I have"

"Wanna watch it?"

"Sure"

Greg went over to the TV and put in the new DVD, then headed to the sofa and snuggled in next to Nick. When the show started there was a large inflatable orange splat on the stage and a funny looking man with frizzy hair and a funny accent. The next hour and a bit was filled with hysterics, Ellie was right this bloke was right up Greg's street, wacky and off topic a little bit like Greg himself. When it was finished he was in tears Nick not far behind.

"Man" Greg stated through a giggle fit, "that was hilarious" they finally calmed down enough have a civilised conversation.

"Hey I got one more surprise for you Greggo" Nick whispered into his ear, Greg turned and raised an eyebrow. "We got tomorrow off, which means we can go and celebrate your birthday in style"

"Nicky you..." Greg placed his hand on his heart for dramatic effect; "are my hero" He smiled and pulled the older man in for a kiss. Just then there was a knock at the door. Muttering curses Greg got up and trudged towards the door. He flung it open in annoyance "Yes?" he asked in a rather rude tone.

In the doorway stood a nervous looking teen "err...Mr Sanders?"

"That's me now what do you want?" Greg was beginning to get annoyed.

"Please sign for this package" The delivery boy shoved a clip board in to Greg's hands, Greg signed and took the package. It was a white box covered with fragile tape. He went into the kitchen and shouted for Nick too follow.

"Oh man another mysterious package should I be worried Greg?" Greg rolled his eyes.

He opened the box and inside was a letter and two bubble wrapped shapes. Greg opened the letter.

_Tally ho Old Bean_

_Two bottles of the west countries finest for you and you mysterious fella. _

_Enjoy RESPONSIBLY_

_Lots of love _

_Ellie Welliexxxx_

"Another package from Ellie" Greg Stated, Nick raised an eyebrow. The Ex lab Tech opened the bubble wrap from around the Shapes revealing two bottles of Cider. "Pass two glasses Nicky"

Nick did so "thanks"

Opening one of the bottles and splitting it between the two glasses Greg passed one glass to Nick. Together they sipped at the drink both instantly being blown away by its strength...

...One hour later...

"You know what baby?" Nick slurred drunkenly

"What?" Greg giggled leaning into Nick and kissing his neck

"I'd really like to meet this Ellie person she sounds fun" he stated then hiccupped, Greg fell to the floor laughing promptly followed by a hiccupping Texan and that is where they fell asleep and also where they woke up, with the worst hangovers known to mankind.

The end.


End file.
